Dada
by crazysockmonkeys
Summary: When Niles goes away for a conference, Daphne starts having some problems with baby David and one certain word he can't seem to stop saying. Written as a birthday present for BaronessBlixen. One-shot.


**Author's note: Happy, happy birthday, Anika! I hope you have a wonderful day and thanks for all you do for me! Enjoy this story! :)**

* * *

"I'm finding it hard to imagine, not seeing you or David for a whole week."

"I know, Niles. But you're going to have a lovely time."

Niles wrapped his arms around Daphne and pulled her close. "It won't exactly be a summer picnic, although it will be enlightening. It will also nice to be with Frasier."

He was going for psychiatrist's conference in Chicago. It lasted a week, and he was going to stay with Frasier while he was there.

"Remember to stay hello to him for me," said Daphne, waiting for the long, drawn out hug she was still involved in to end. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too, darling. Please be safe."

He finally let go of her and went over to seven-month-old David, who was sitting in his high chair, babbling incoherently. "Goodbye, son," he said, kissing the top of his head. Niles sighed and kissed Daphne, then took his luggage and went out the door. Once he was gone, she leaned against it and sighed.

She would miss Niles, but she had to admit, it would be nice to not have him around for a few days. Finally, she could sit down in a restaurant without pausing first while Niles wiped off the chair for her. Finally, she could eat ice cream straight from the carton with out him telling her it was "unsanitary." And finally, she could order pizza, real pizza, with the toppings that _she _wanted without someone letting her know how much grease was on each slice!

Daphne smiled and looked over at David, who just one moment ago began to call her. "Mama," he repeated several times until she came to pick him up. She also loved the idea of being alone with her son for a little while. Daphne sat down on the couch and placed David in front of her on her lap. His head was fuzzy with light hair and his cheeks were full and rosy. She planted a kiss on one of them and he smiled and giggled a little bit. She smiled back. "Dada?" he asked.

"Well, he's not here right now," Daphne told him.

"Dada?" He asked again.

"He's not here, little one."

He looked at her with a confused expression. "Dada?" David said yet again. Daphne sighed.

For the rest of the day, David repeated the same word over and over again, and Daphne had no idea what to do. When she put him down for his nap, he slept, but the first word out of his mouth when he awoke was "Dada."

That evening, when Daphne began to play with him, he finally stopped and became occupied with his toys and his mom.

When she put him down to bed, he slept well, and Daphne stayed up watching TV. She thought it was sweet that David missed his dad, but it almost made her sad at the same time. She wished that she could make him understand that Niles was coming back soon, and that he was just gone temporarily. Perhaps she was overthinking it, maybe David wasn't thinking about his father being gone at all, maybe he was too young, maybe… She sighed and tried not to think about it.

A few hours later, she changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed, then turned off her light. Everything seemed so empty without Niles there. For the first time all evening she began to truly miss him. If he were here, he'd be holding her hand or just holding her in general. She sighed, sweeping her legs back over the side of the bed and getting up. She walked down the hall to the nursery, lifted up her sleeping baby and carried him back to her room. David's parents had tried to refrain from letting him sleep in their bed, but Daphne figured it was just for a little while.

She laid down and put him on her chest, then covered them both up. David stirred and muttered softly, "Mama."

"Yes, sweetie, I'm right here."

"Mama," he said again, just before falling asleep. Daphne suddenly felt very happy. She relaxed a little bit and began to drift off, but caught herself just before she did and put her son back in his crib.

She woke to the sound of him crying, and she went to go get him. He stopped when he saw her face coming to pick him up, and once she had he said, "Dada?" Daphne sighed heavily. That day she was going to Martin's for his physical therapy, and she hoped that he would have some advice for her.

About an hour later, Daphne got David dressed in warm clothes and put thick socks on his little feet. She put on her coat and a scarf; then put David on her hip and went down to the car. The weather was crisp and cold, and the baby's cheeks turned bright red. Once she had put him in his car seat she kissed his chilly nose and he smiled.

When they had reached the home of Martin and Ronee, they got out and noticed that snow flurries were falling. David began to laugh at his first sight of snow and so did Daphne, and they walked into the house smiling.

"Hey David, hey Daphne," said Martin as they entered into the warm home. "Is it snowing out there?"

"It sure is," said Daphne.

Martin grinned at David. "If it starts picking up, you guys can go out and play in it!" Although he didn't know what that meant, David clapped his hands at his Grandpa's happy tone.

As Daphne sat down on the couch in the living room and put David in her lap, Martin plopped himself into his chair. "What's up?" he asked. "How are you guys doing with Niles being gone?"

"Pretty well," said Daphne. "But this one here misses his dad."

"Dada?" said David.

"I don't know what to do with him," she went on. "I mean, I wish I could tell him that Niles is coming back but that we won't see him for a few days."

"It'll be all right, Daphne. I think sometimes babies are smarter than we think they are. I'm sure David knows more that he's letting on."

"Dada?"

"Oh, you're probably right," said Daphne. "I'm sure I'm just overreacting."

"You know, I'm sure if Niles were here, he'd tell you that you're making up all these details because you miss him and you want him back," said Martin.

"I do miss him," Daphne said. "Although, there are some things I'm quite glad to go without for a few days."

"Like vacuuming the ceiling?"

"Exactly," she said with a giggle. "Thanks for helping me out, Martin."

"Are you thankful enough to get me a beer?"

"Get it yourself."

"All right," he grumbled.

Time passed, and soon it was time for Daphne and David to come home. When they had got there, she went upstairs and put him in his crib for a nap. She placed a soft bear with golden fur next to him and then left the room; then picked up the phone and called Niles.

"Daphne," he said. "How are you?"

"Doing well. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, darling. I long to see your beautiful face. How's David?"

Daphne laughed. "Oh Niles," she began. "I think he's just fine."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
